Our interest at the theoretical level is concentrated on the interpretation of complex transmission mechanisms, and on models of cultural and genetic evolution. We have been heavily engaged in computer programming new tests of non-Mendelian transmission, which we have applied to sets of data on cultural transmission, and also methods, both pre-existing and new, necessary for our plans of construction of gene frequency geographic maps. Our laboratory activity is centered on the developing study of new polymorphisms, their segregation, linkage and ethnic distribution. We have concentrated on extending transcobalamin (Tc) and thyroxin binding globulin (TBG) data to new populations and families. A preliminary linkage of Tc with adenylate kinase has been observed, and TBG segregations and its X linkage have been confirmed by a new technique using nonequilibrium isoelectric focusing.